The invention relates to a method for sealing the cut edges which result when filter material is cut from a zigzag-shaped starting material.
Up to now, cut edges of generic filter material have been sealed after completion of the cutting process, by sealing material applied to the cut edges (DE 198 44 874 A1).
It is the object of the invention to rationalise the generic method.